My Star Wars Songfics
by Android Kaeli
Summary: This has all of my Songfics that I have done for Star Wars so far. Hope you all enjoy!
1. A Jedi's Welcome

A JEDI'S WELCOME

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this song or the characters used. The song is owned by Disney. The characters are owned by G. Lucas.

I have often dreamed

of a far away place

Where a hero's welcome

would be waiting for me

Anakin Skywalker place his head on a pillow, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling. It had been years since he had been on Tatooine. By the wishes of Qui-Gon Jinn, the young boy was the Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ani was glad that he was going to be a Jedi, even though he would be away from his mother. _At least I will be nearer to her on this trip, _Anakin thought, a smile forming on his face as he turned on his right side.

__

Where the crowds

will cheer

When they see my face

He wanted so badly to have her free, like he was. Yet, it was harder said than done. Obi-Wan help the best he could, not making any promises that hw could not keep. As always, Anakin trusted his master completely. Like he did Qui-Gon. There was no doubt that once the young boy's training was over that the two would remain friends for the rest of their lives. There was a soft knock at the metal door of the room. Anakin sat up, blinking several times before answering.

__

And a voice keep's saying

this is where I'm

meant to be

"Come in." He called as the door opened. Obi-Wan Kenobi opened the door, his blue eyes sparkling. His Padawan looked up at him, blinking slightly.

"We are almost to Tatooine, Anakin." He informed him, a small smile forming on his face.

"Okay." Anakin nodded slowly, a sad feeling entering him. He hoped that everything that the two Jedi's have done was worth it. As his master started to leave, Anakin quickly spoke. "Obi-Wan, do you think that anything has changed since we were last there?"

"I hope so, Ani. I really do. Your mother deserves to be free as well." Obi-Wan whispered, turning his head towards him, the smile growing bigger.

__

I'll be there someday

I can go the distance

I will find my way

If I can be strong

***_FLASHBACK_***

"Ani, no matter how mych you try, it will never be so." Shimi Skywalker said, her eyes locking on her young son. She sat on a chair in the kitchen, a tear rolling down her aging face. "There is no possible way."

"Mom, I can do it. I know I can free everybody." Anakin protested. "It may take some time, but it will happen. That is a promise!"

"Anakin, please don't make any promises that you can't keep." His mother whispered, putting her hands on the young boy's shoulders.

__

I know ev'ry mile

will be worth my while

When I go the distance

I'll be right where I belong

"Yeah, but this promise will be different. This is a promise I can keep." He whispered, putting his arms around her. Shimi smiled as she hugged her son back, hoping her sadness would not show on her face.

"I hope you can free us all. That would be a dream come true for me, Ani." She replied as he let go of her. Anakin tried to look brave in front of her but the fear went into his eyes. A knock on the door made Shimi look up from her son. She wiped a tear from her face as she spoke. "Come in."

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in as he opened the door. Anakin looked over at his master as he stood near the door.

__

Down an unknown road

To embrace my fate

"Anakin, I got a message from the Jedi Council. They want to talk to you about this." Obi-Wan said, a broad smile on his face. "This situation is looking good, Shimi. You will be free if the Council acts on it. Even though I can't sense what is going to happen, there is a great posablity that it is going in our favor."

"See mom? I told you I could keep my promise!" Anakin cried out, running over to Obi-Wan. Shimi stood up, the smile on her lips still there. Joy sparkled in her eyes as she put her hands in front of her.

"I hope so." She whispered, a final tear going down her cheek.

***_END FLASHBACK*_**

Though that road 

may wander

It will lead me to you

"We have to see if the Council's actions have paid off." He whispered as he sat down next to the boy. Anakin looked up at him, a small smile on his face.

"What if they didn't? I know the Republic has no power in the Outer Rim." The Padawan whispered, a tear going down his face. He put his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, sniffing. Obi-Wan smiled down at him as he placed a comforting arm around him.

"I hope that something has changed. We will see when we get to the planet." The Jedi said, standing up. Anakin nodded as put his head on his pillow. He put his body under the covers as Obi-Wan walked to the door. He turned his head as the door opened. "Get some sleep, Ani. You will need your sleep."

The Jedi walked out as the young boy fell asleep. Anakin fell into a deep sleep as he started dreaming.

***_FLASHBACK_***

__

And a thousand years

would be worth the wait

It might take a lifetime

but somehow I'll see

it through

Anakin stood in the middle of the Jedi Council Room, looking straight ahead. The boy did not hide his fear from the experienced Jedi as he gulped down. Sighing, Yoda watched the boy as Mace Windu spoke.

"I realize that you want your mother and the rest of the slaves free on Tatooine. Is that correct?" Mace asked the boy.

"Yes sir. I really want them to be free. Many of them have been slaves almost their whole lives." Anakin said. Obi-Wan stood next to him, his blue eyes staring straight ahead as well. He hid his fear better than his Padawan, but he knew that the Jedi sensed it in him.

__

And I won't look back

I can go the distance

And I'll stay on track

"You have asked this Council to take action before, have you not?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, his face not showing any emotion. Anakin nodded, not looking over at him. The Jedi Master continued, looking around at the other emotionless faces of the Council. "We have decided...."

Anakin froze, his eyes wide. _They have already decided? They are not going to help, _He thought as Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at his master who was still staring forward. He turned his head back forward as both listened as the Jedi finished.

__

No I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope

But I won't lose hope

Till I go the distance

And my journey is

complete

"....to help you." Ki-Adi stated, a light smile dancing on his lips. Anakin took in a breath as he heard those words. Obi-Wan smiled for the first time since they had reached Coruscant, happiness dancing in his eyes. Anakin looked even happier than his master, a big smile forming on the young boy's face. Mace and Yoda exchanged knowing looks as the two smiled at each other.

"Thank you...." Obi-Wan whispered as he bowed. Ani did the same as they walked out of the Council Room. The door closed behind them as Obi-Wan looked down at his Padawan. "That was a big step towards your mother's freedom. It may take a little while, but hopefully, we will see results."

__

But to look beyond the 

glory is the hardest part

For a hero's strength is

measured by his heart

"I hope so too..." The young boy whispered as the two walked the corridor to the rooms. Ani sighed, a smile still on his face. _Time is all I need now, _He thought as he stared straight ahead. _I wonder what kind of reaction I will get when we go back to Tatooine._ Obi-Wan walked next to him, the smile vanishing from his face. 

__

Like a shooting star

I will go the distance

I will search the world

I will face its harms

"Ani, listen to me." Obi-Wan said, stopping. He turned towards the boy and knelt down. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders as the Jedi stared into his eyes. "Even if this plan fails, I will find other ways to free your mother no matter what it takes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." The boy said, hugging his Master. The Jedi hugged his Padawan back, a tear going down his face. _I want to tell him that I everything will turn out great, _Obi-Wan thought, hugging Anakin tighter. _But I don't want to lie to him either. I need you, Qui-Gon._

***_END FLASHBACK_***

__

I don't care how far 

I can go the distance

"Ani, wake up!" Obi-Wan's voice broke in. Anakin groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. He felt them fly off of him as he opened one eye, his Masters face next to his.

"We are at Tatooine now. I think you will be surprised at what is outside." Obi-Wan said, a smile on his face. Anakin's eyes went wide as he sat up, blinking slightly. He jumped up, not caring what he looked like, and raced out of the room. The Jedi shook his head as he followed him.

__

Till I find my Hero's 

welcome

Waiting in your arms

Ani walked slowly down the steps as the crowed cheered. He looked around, confused. Obi-Wan stood behind him, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. The Padawan looked up at him, still confused.

"What is going on here?" Anakin asked.

"Everybody is free now, Ani. This is because of you...." Obi-Wan whispered, a smile on his face. Ani looked back at the crowd, a smile on his face.

"Is my mom free as well?" He asked as the crowd cheered again.

__

I will search the World

I will face it's harms

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He told him as Shimi Skywalker walked from the crowd. Anakin's wide eyes locked on her as he ran. She smiled as she knelt down, the boy running into her open arms. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged her son tight.

"Thank you, Ani. I am free now." She said, breaking out of the hug.

"Will you come with us, Mom?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Shimi looked back as she tilted her head. She looked up at Obi-Wan, her smile disappearing slightly. The Jedi nodded, a smile lighting up his face. Shimi's smile got wider as she looked back down at her son.

"Yes, I will. I will come with you." His mother whispered, hugging him one more time. A tear went down Anakin's young face as he hugged her back.

"I love you, Mom." Anakin said as the crowd cheered louder, surrounding the two. Ani broke away from his mom as he looked around at the crowd, the smile on his face showing the happiness inside.

__

Till I find my Hero's 

welcome

Waiting in.......your arms.

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, this is my third songfic. I know I have done two already, but I have so many songs that I have wanted to do a story to. But, I think this is better than the other one. I really don't know. I have really enjoyed writing my fics and hope my readers have enjoyed reading them. I am going to modify some of them so I can see if I can add or delete anything. And, I will change a few things on them. Well, review this and my other fics and tell me what you think! Thanks......


	2. A Padawan's Gift

A PADAWAN'S GIFT

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this song or any characters in this story. (Sorry I didn't say this before in my other Star Wars fic's. I am saying it now, so don't sue me!!!)

__

Every now and then

we find a special friend

who never lets us down

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood outside of the Jedi Temple, a sad look on his face. Once again, nobody remembered his birthday, which was tomorrow. As always, he had come to be used to the ignores from the other Jedi Knights. The only one who really cared was his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Yet, he was no where to be found.

__

Who understands it all

Reaches out each time you fall

You're the best friend that I've found

Obi-Wan shook his head tiredly. He blinked back the tears as he moved towards the city, not caring about staying close to the Temple. He just wanted to run away. Run from all the pain that was in his heart_. No one cares about me, _The boy thought as he began to run from the Temple. Into the city, tears streaming down his cheeks.

__

I know you can't stay

A part of you will never ever go away

Your heart will stay

****

*FLASHBACK*

Qui-Gon Jinn stood in front of the Force fused children, looking at their faces. His gaze went past Obi-Wan Kenboi as he turned to Mace Windu. 

"No Padawan this time." He said, walking away. Mace watched him go, shaking his head. Obi-Wan watched as the Jedi Master moved quickly, a determined look on his face. He ran from the others as Qui-Gon disappeared into the outside world. Even with shouts from Mace, Obi-Wan did not stop. He didn't care. He wanted a master.

"Wait!" He cried out. Qui-Gon stopped and turned around. Anger filled his eyes as the boy slowly screeched to a halt.

"Did you hear what I said? No Padawan!" Qui-Gon snapped, glaring at him.

"I have to be your Padawan! You are my last chance! I turn thirteen tomorrow. If you do not take me as a Padawan today, then I can never be a Jedi." Obi-Wan cried, tears streaming down his face. His blue eyes locked onto the other's blue eyes. Qui-Gon looked at him, his face not showing any compassion.

__

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

"No. I am sorry, young one." He said, turning his back on Obi-Wan. The child stared at his back, tears flowing down his face. His chest rose and fell quickly as he thought of one more idea. He ran up to Qui-Gon, placing his arms around his waist. The Jedi glared at him as he stopped one more time. "Get off of me, now!"

"Not until you say that you will be my master. I need one. Please?" Obi-Wan pleaded as he looked up at him Qui-Gon grabbed the boy by his arms and pushed him away. The Jedi tried his best not to look at the boy's tearful face, but he could not. 

"Look, I have no time for a Padawan. I have to go." Qui-Gon replied, turning his head from the boy as he walked away. Obi-Wan felt angered and sad as he watched the Jedi walk away from his life.

"Then why did you come here?" He shouted out as he ran back into the Temple, tears flowing down his small face even faster. 

**__**

*END FLASHBACK*

If you lose your way

Think back to yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Obi-Wan stopped running as he looked around the city. The unfamiliar buildings of Coruscant loomed over him as the boy looked around. He looked at the happy faces of the children as he walked by them, their parents smiling down at them. Obi-Wan felt a sadness as he reached a Toy Shop. He gazed in, looking at each toy. _Why did I want to become a Jedi in the first place, _He asked himself as he watched the storekeeper hand a soft teddy bear to a little girl.

__

I don't need eyes to see

The love you bring to me 

No matter where I go

****

*FLASHBACK*

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he pulled the covers over his head. He sighed, opening them up. A single tear fell onto the pillow as he thought back to the day's events. Obi-Wan was so sure that he was going to have a master today. _I guess I was wrong, _he thought, closing his eyes once again. As the young boy fell asleep, the door to his room opened. Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn stepped into the room.

__

And I know that you'll be there

Forever more a part of mine, you're everywhere

I'll always care.

"Are you sure, Qui-Gon? I mean..." Mace started, looking at the Jedi. Qui-Gon stared at the cover boy, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yes. I will take him in as my Padawan." He whispered, hoping the boy would not hear him.

"What made you change your mind?" The other Jedi asked.

"What he said to me earlier. At that moment, I knew he would be my Padawan." Qui-Gon whispered again. Mace went over to Obi-Wan's bed as he was about to wake him. The Jedi put his hand up, stopping Mace. "I want to surprise him tomorrow. Let it be his birthday present from me."

__

I'll make a wish for you.

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

Obi-Wan woke up, pushing the covers off of his body. Stretching, he blinked several times before realizing what day it was. Sighing, Obi-Wan got out of bed and walked over to his closet, ready to pack all of his things. He stopped when he saw a letter on his desk. Picking it up, he read it:

__

Obi-Wan:

Get your things packed. Meet me at the front of the Temple with everything. We are going to Tatooine as soon as possible. Then, we will start your training.

Qui-Gon Jinn

If you lose your way

Think back to yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

He felt a surge of happiness flow into him as he dropped the letter. He flew into the closet, grabbing all of his clothes. As he was doing this, he picked up a few other items as well. Obi-Wan pushed them into a leather bag, rushing out of the room. He ran through the halls, nearly bumping into Mace Windu.

__

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you

I'll be standing by your side and all you do

"Sorry." Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes looking down. Mace put a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him.

"Just listen to Qui-Gon." He said. Obi-Wan looked up at him and smiled back. The Jedi pushed him along as the young boy ran down the hall. As he neared the Temple doors, he slowed down. Obi-Wan's heart was racing as he placed the bag on his shoulders. He walked slowly to the doors, opening up in front of him. Standing outside was Qui-Gon, his back to him. He turned around as Obi-Wan walked outside. The Jedi smiled at him, the two standing next to each other, the Master and the Padawan.

__

And I won't ever leave. 

As long as you believe

You just believe.

****

*END FLASHBACK*

Obi-Wan placed his head on the glass, closing his eyes. He felt alone as a tear ran down his face. Feeling that there was someone behind him, the young Padawan quickly wiped the tear from his face. Turning around slowly, Obi-Wan looked to see the face of Qui-Gon. It was rigid with anger as the Jedi pulled him away from the window. 

"Why did you run away, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked him as he held the boy's arm.

"No one pays attention to me anymore. Not even you." Obi-Wan replied, looking away from his master. 

"What makes you think that I am not paying attention you?" He asked, his face becoming soft. Letting go of his arm, Qui-Gon walked slowly in front of the boy. The Padawan didn't say anything as they walked back to the Temple in silence.

__

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To just a gentle mind

As they neared the Temple, Qui-Gon stopped. He turned around to face Obi-Wan as his Padawan stopped walking. The boy looked up at him, a sad look on his face. Qui-Gon tilted his head slightly, a smile forming on his face.

"Obi-Wan, there is nothing in the Force that would not make me want to be your Master." The Jedi said, placing his hands on the boys shoulders. "I will never abandon you, like my last Padawan did to me. I will teach you everything I know. You will become a great Jedi Knight."

__

If you lose your way

Think back to yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

"Master?" Obi-Wan called as the Jedi turned to walk back into the Temple. Qui-Gon turned around, blinking slightly.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" He asked, the smile still on his face.

"Being your Padawan is the best present anyone has ever given me." Obi-Wan cried, running over to him. He hugged his waist, a tear rolling down the boys cheek. Qui-Gon smiled even bigger as he hugged his Padawan back.

__

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first song fic. I wanted to do one for a while, so I chose "Remember me this way". BTW, I cried through most of this while typing it. It was just me, being all emotional over something! If you find that you have to cry as well, feel free to at any time!


	3. Butterfly

BUTTERFLY

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Butterfly", Mariah Carey does. I do not own these characters, George Lucas does.

When you love someone so deeply

They become your life

It's so easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared out onto palace garden from the Throne Room window. There was sadness in his eyes as he tried to keep back the tears. Yet, it was not worth all of the holding back. He had to tell Amidala somehow, but he didn't know how. _What am I going to tell her when she comes back? _The Jedi thought as he bowed his head slightly.

Obi-Wan heard the Throne Room doors open from behind him. He lifted his head, knowing who it was that entered. Yet, he did not turn around as Queen Amidala walked towards him. She stopped behind him, her brown eyes staring at his back.

"What are you doing here, Jedi? Where is Anakin?" Amidala asked, fear and anger in her voice.

__

Blindly I imagined I could 

Keep you under glass

Now I understand to hold you

I must open up my hands

And watch you rise

"I am here because I have to be here. I am Anakin's master." Obi-Wan whispered, not wanting to answer the queen's next question. He felt afraid to answer that question for he knew it would pain her so. 

"You answered one of my questions. Now, answer my other. Where is my husband?" Amidala growled out, walking next to the Jedi. He stared out of the window, trying not to look at her. He tried to hold back the pain in his eyes, but he could not hold it inside much longer.

__

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abadonedly into the sun

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

***_FLASHBACK_***

__

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin Skywalker, his eyes narrowed at the other Jedi. Both Jedi's lightsabre's were ignited, illuminating their face's in the light. Anakin had a smirk on his face, his anger running through him mixed with the blood that ran through his heart. They were on a narrow catwalk above a lava pit, which boiled along with Anakin's anger. 

"Anakin, I do not want to fight you." Obi-Wan called out, both hands grasped tightly on the hilt of his sabre. The other Jedi snorted, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Like always, the Jedi want to resolve matters with words, not sabres." Anakin growled out, the smirk still on his face. Obi-Wan shook his head, his eyes filled with grief.

__

I have learned that beauty 

Has to flourish in the light

Wild horses run unbridled

or their spirit dies.

"Anakin, you have failed me as well as Qui-Gon. What would your mother say if she saw you like this?" The other Jedi cried out as he tried to keep back the tears. Anakin growled at him as he lunged forward. Obi-Wan stopped his attack, the two sabres clashing together. Both fought each other as the heat from the lava steamed up towards them.

"My mother wouldn't care! She left me alone in this world just like Qui-Gon did!" Anakin screamed out, his anger stronger than ever.

__

You have given me the courage

to be all that I can

And truly feel your heart will 

Lead you back to me when you're

Ready to land

"They never left you!" Obi-Wan screamed out, pushing his sabre harder. Anakin tried to hold his body steady, but the more experienced Jedi forced him back. He dropped the blade of his sabre down to his side, breathing hard from all the heat and anger flowing in him. Obi-Wan slashed his sabre at the other's stomache. Anakin jumped back, dodging the attack.

"Yes they did. So did you. You never were a great master." He spat out.

__

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

Anakin smiled wickedly as Obi-Wan came towards him, his lightsabre at his stomach. What the young Jedi didn't notice was that he was coming closer and closer to the edge of the catwalk.

"Anakin, you are too close to the edge! Come back here!" Obi-Wan called out, designating his sabre. Anakin shook his head, going closer to the edge. The Jedi backed up more before stepping into the hot air. Before the young boy realized that he was no longer on the catwalk, he fell backwards. Obi-Wan dropped his sabre, rushing over to where Anakin was. Yet, it was too late as the Jedi fell onto his stomach, watching Anakin fall into the lava pit screaming.

***_END FLASHBACK_***

__

I can't pretend these tears 

Aren't overflowing steadily

I can't prevent this hurt from 

Almost overtaking me

Obi-Wan closed his eyes shut, trying to block out the screams of his Padawan. To shut out the memory of what happened. But, he couldn't. He couldn't not tell Amidala what happened.

"Jedi, answer me now." The queen demanded, crossing her arms over his chest. The Jedi opened his eyes and looked over at her. He now had to tell her the truth.

__

But I will stand and say goodbye

For you'll never be mine

Until you know the way it feels to fly

"Amidala, Anakin is gone. Dead. He fell into a lava pit. I am sorry." Obi-Wan whispered, turning his head back to the window. Amidala gasped out, a tear running down her white painted cheek. She feel to her knees, placing her hands onto the floor. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head as she tried to cry. Obi-Wan listened to the queen's sobs before speaking once again. "Ami, I wish that I could have saved Anakin. I truly do. If I hadn't swung at him, then he would be still alive today."

__

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun (Fly.....to the sun)

If you should return to me (I will know you are mine)

We truly were meant to be (Spread your wings and fly)

So spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

"Obi-Wan, don't blame yourself for his death." Amidala sniffed as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. The Jedi blinked back his tears as the queen stood up, tears still going down her face.

"Why shouldn't I? You weren't at that catwalk. You didn't swing at him with a lightsabre. You didn't watch him fall into that lava pit, knowing that you didn't try to save him." The Jedi replied, anger in his voice. Amidala shook her head, blocking out those words.

__

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread your wings and fly 

Butterfly

"Listen to me. Anakin was dead long before the lava pit. When I looked into his eyes there was nothing. His spirit died years before his body did. He just released his spirit so it could fly and be free." The queen whispered, looking away from the Jedi. "He knew that there was nothing left, so he made himself free." 

"I hear those words, but I can't believe them. I am sorry, Amidala." Obi-Wan said, turning from the window. He walked straight out of the Throne Room, not looking back at the queens anguished face. Amidala sighed painfully, now knowing that her husband was truly free, like a butterfly.

__

So flutter through the sky

Butterfly

Spread your wings and fly

Butterfly

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This song may not really fit the fic, but I tried. I hope you all like it a lot. Before you do anything else, please review. It would mean a whole lot to me!!

__


	4. Because of you

BECAUSE OF YOU

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song, Celine Dion does. I do not own the characters, George Lucas does. I do own the story, though.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy that you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

Queen Amidala stood outside the palace, staring into the distance. The wind wrapped around her body, her robes flowing with every gust. Her long hair whipped in the air, the queen not noticing. Amidala's unpainted face was sadness as she thought of Anakin, her brown eyes closing.

__

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

***_FLASHBACK_***

Ami stared into Anakin's eyes as they stood outside in the garden's. Anakin's blue eyes were sparkling with happiness as he kissed her on the lips. The queen gently pushed him away, a smile forming.

"Ami, I love you so much. I don't know what I do without you." Ani whispered, smiling back at her.

"I love you too, Ani. I wish we didn't have duties to take care of." The queen replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know, but still." The Jedi said, wiping the tear from her face as he spoke.

__

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

Through it all

Amidala put a hand on his, pushing it on her face. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from his palm. The queen felt safe in his touch, like no harm could get to her.

"Ani, I don't want anything to happen to us. I want to be with you forever...." Amidala said, opening her eyes. She and Anakin looked into each other's eyes, the love between them unbroken.

"Let me ask you something, my queen." The Jedi whispered again, his face serious as he took his hand away from her face.

"What is it, my Jedi?" Amidala asked, her heart pounding.

__

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best that was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

"Ami, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Anakin asked, his eyes sparkling in the setting sun. Amidala gasped, putting a hand on her mouth, the happiness flowing into her. Ani tilted his head slightly, smiling as he spoke. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes.....it is....." The queen choked out, the tears going down her face. The Jedi wiped the tears from her face as he brought it to his. He kissed her again, more passionately.

__

You gave me faith 'coz you believed 

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

***_END FLASHBACK_***

Amidala opened her eyes, turning her head towards the garden. The queen breathed in slowly, blinking back the tears, not letting any fall. The pain in her heart was too great as she started to run into the vast garden. She ran through the maze of flowers, not holding back any of the tears. 

__

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall.

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Amidala threw herself onto one of the cement benches, crossing her arms on it. She placed her head in her arms as she sobbed, sniffing. The memories of the past haunted her as she closed her eyes. 

"Oh, Ani. I love you so much. Why did you have to leave me when I needed you the most?" The queen cried out as she continued to sob.

__

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

***_FLASHBACK_***

"Anakin Skywalker, do you take this woman to be your wife?" The pastor asked the Jedi. Anakin and Amidala knelt in front of each other, their hands clasped together. Ami smiled at him through her white face paint, trying not to cry. 

"Yes, I do. For the rest of my life, I do." Anakin replied, smiling back at her.

__

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You was the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am 

Because you loved me

"Amidala, do you take this man to be your husband?" He then asked the queen. Amidala breathed in, fear clutching her heart. She felt panic rising in her as she tried to stay calm.

"Yes......I......do......" She finally said, looking up at the pastor. Smiling, Anakin looked up at him also, his face urging him to go on.

__

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

"Then, I pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may.....never mind....." The pastor said as Ani and Ami kissed each other. Everyone clapped and stood, happiness soaring into every heart. The two pulled away from each other as they stood, looking over at everyone.

"I can't believe all this.....is real...." Amidala whispered to Anakin as she placed her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, a smile creeping onto his face. The queen never felt so happy in her whole life as they walked down the asile, together at last.

__

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

***_END FLASHBACK_***

Amidala felt the coldness of the night surround her as she looked up. She felt like there was someone there. The queen looked around, blinking. 

"Sabe?" Amidala called out. 

"Yes, your majesty?" A voice called back. The queen's heart stopped pounding as her handmaiden walked out of the shadows. Sabe smiled as she placed a blanket around Amidala's shoulders. She stood, the handmaiden putting her arms around her. The queen put her head on Sabe's shoulder, the two walking back to the palace.

"I miss Ani....." Amidala said, a tear going down her cheek.

"I know you do. One day, he will come back to the light side." Sabe whispered as the shadows of the night surrounded them.

__

Lifted my up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you all enjoyed this songfic. I know I have done so many, but I have so many songs that I love! (POLL: Who thinks four songfics is too many at this time? Should I do more? Review if you want to answer this!) I will have more fic's out as soon as I find some plot bunnies to adopt. Until then, enjoy my current fic's!


	5. Everything for you

EVERYTHING FOR YOU

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this song or the characters, so do not sue me!

Look into my eyes

you will see

What you mean to me

Qui-Gon Jinn stood outside the Temple, an angry look flaring in his eyes. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood next to him as he looked down at the ground. Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest as he glared over at his Padawan.

"I don't know how you managed to lie to the Council, but you did." He growled, staring at him. "Why did you, Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know, Master." The Padawan whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Is that all you can say? Your lies have hurt me deeply." Qui-Gon snapped, turning around quickly. The Jedi walked to the Temple doors. He stopped as they opened, speaking no more time. "From this moment, you are no longer my Padawan."

__

Search your heart

Search your soul

And when you find me there

you'll search no more

Tears rolled down Obi-Wan's cheeks as he heard the doors close behind him. He looked up, trying to blink back the tears. _Why did I do it? _The lone boy asked himself as he walked from the Temple. Obi-Wan no longer cared about anything anymore. There was no hope for him to go on living since Qui-Gon left his life. He stopped and looked at the Temple.

__

Don't tell me it's not 

worth tryn' for

You can't tell me it's not 

worth dyin' for

"Good bye, Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan whispered as he walked into the city. From behind the Temple doors, Qui-Gon watched as the boy left. His anger was gone, yet there was no emotions in the Jedi Master's eyes as they stared out. He didn't bother going after his former Padawan since he did not care what happened to him. Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon tried to push back the memories of the past.

***_FLASHBACK_***

__

You know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood ready, a determined look on his face. Even though sweat was dripping down his face and he was tired, the young Padawan held his sabre tight. Qui-Gon Jinn stood a few feet away, his own sabre in one hand. The boy lunged at the Jedi Master, slashing at him. Qui-Gon blocked the attack, his eyes wide. Obi-Wan's face lit up with the color of the sabres as the two dueled. After a moment, the Padawan disignited his sabre, his young face tired. The twin suns bore down on him as Qui-Gon did the same.

"You did good today, Obi-Wan." The Jedi said, a smile on his face. He wiped the sweat from his head as Obi-Wan walked next to him. He smiled back even bigger as the two started for the ship. 

"Really? I hope so!" He exclaimed. Obi-Wan quickly covered his mouth, allowing his excitement overcome him.

__

Look into your heart

You will find

There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am

take my life

"It is okay, young Padawan." Qui-Gon replied as he walked up the boarding ramp of the ship. His Padawan followed, a giddy smile on his face as Qui-Gon went to the door of the cockpit. Turning around as the door opened, the Jedi turned to the boy. "Get some rest. I will wake you when it is time to eat."

"Okay." Obi-Wan said, turning around. Qui-Gon went halfway into the cockpit as the boy's voice stopped him. "Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" He asked, turning his head to see the tired young face of Obi-Wan.

__

I would give it all

I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

"I am still wondering why you wanted me to be your Padawan." Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon blinked as he walked to the boy. Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon with wondering eyes. "You could have left Coruscant, not taking me with you. Master Windu said it was because of what I said. I know was not the real reason. Why did you?"

Qui-Gon sighed deeply before answering. "I chose you because you are different from my last Padawan. You have more trust in you than any other Jedi that I know. I knew from the moment I saw you that you would be my Padawan. I didn't say anything because I was afraid to teach another."

__

I can't help it

there's nothin' I want more

Ya know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

"I am glad that you chose me, Master. I don't know would happen to me if you didn't take me in. I don't know my family. You are the only father I have ever known." Obi-Wan whispered as he hugged Qui-Gon. The Jedi smiled as he hugged his Padawan back, the bond between them growing even stronger.

***_END FLASHBACK_***

__

There's no love

like your love

And no other 

could give more love

"Qui-Gon, where is Obi-Wan?" A voice asked. Opening his eyes, Qui-Gon turned around to see Ki-Adi Mundi standing behind him, his hands by his side.

"I don't not know and I don't care." The Jedi snapped, turning back around. The doors opened in front of him as Qui-Gon started to go out.

"You do care about the boy." The Jedi Master snapped back as the other stopped walking. He turned around, titling his head slightly.

"Ki-Adi, you are on the Council. Didn't Obi-Wan lie to you?" Qui-Gon asked as the wind flew into the Temple. 

"Yes, the Padawan did. But, he did it to save you." Ki-Adi said, as he turned around and walked away. As he was doing his, he turned his head back towards the other Jedi. "You would not still be here if it was not for that boy."

__

There's nowhere

unless you're there

All the time

all the way

Obi-Wan walked the streets of Coruscant, far away from the Temple. The night air was getting cold as the sun disappeared below the horizon. The young boy's stomach growled as he continued to walk, lost and afraid. Yet, Obi-Wan didn't care. _If Qui-Gon doesn't care, then I don't, _He thought, putting his arms around his chest to keep warm.

"You should go home, boy. It is getting late." A man told him as he walked past. Obi-Wan stopped and looked over at him, a horrified look coming on his face. The man smiled at him as he spoke. "Your father must be worried about you."

__

You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it

there's nothin' I want more

"No one is worried about me." Obi-Wan growled as he walked on. 

"Really?" A voice asked behind him. The boy turned around and gasped. Qui-Gon Jinn stood, his eyes filled with emotion. Then, he spoke. "Obi-Wan, I am sorry for abandoning you like that. I was wrong. Ki-Adi told me everything about how you kept the Council from kicking me from the Jedi Order."

"Then why did you do it?" Obi-Wan asked, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Why did you leave me, Qui-Gon Jinn? You tell me that!"

"I was angry.....I really don't know......." The Jedi Master said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I want you to come back to the Temple. I still want to be your Master, Obi-Wan."

__

I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you

Ya I'd die for you

"What makes you think I am coming back to the Temple?" Obi-Wan asked, anger swelling in him. He glared at Qui-Gon as he turned around. The Jedi grabbed the young boy's shoulders, forcing him to turn towards him.

"Because, I chose you as my Padawan. I would do anything and everything for you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon cried out, pain striking his heart. Obi-Wan pulled out of his grasp, glaring at him one more time. A single tear rolled down the Jedi's face as the boy turned around, walking up the street. Obi-Wan stopped, turning around on more time. 

"The only thing you did do for me was not placing trust in me. When you do that, then I will be your Padawan again." Obi-Wan said, walking backwards into the darkness of the night.

__

Ya know it's true

Everything I do

I do it for you

Qui-Gon fell to his knees, tears running down his face. Pain went into his heart as he bowed his head. He had lost another Padawan. He had failed himself as well as Obi-Wan. The Jedi looked up as a figure stepped in front of him. He looked up to see a boy standing in front of him.

"Can you trust me to be your Padawan if I trust you?" The boy said, staring right into Qui-Gon's blue eyes.

"Yes, you can trust me, my Padawan." He whispered, nodding his head. A small smile came onto his face as he stood up and stood next to his Padawan, side by side.

__

AUTHORS NOTE: I don't know how good this is. I wrote this late at night and was tired. I need some feed back on this, so please tell me what you thought of it, okay? Bye for now.......


	6. I Swear

I SWEAR

__

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this song, All-4-Ones does. I do not own the characters, George Lucas does. I just own the story that they are in, that is all.

I SWEAR

BY THE MOON AND THE STARS IN THE SKIES

AND I SWEAR

LIKE THE SHADOW THAT'S BY YOUR SIDE

Anakin Skywalker stood in the middle of the room that he shared with Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Jedi Temple. In his hands he held a holo of him and Queen Amidala. They were standing in the garden that surrounded the Theed Palace, happy looks on his face. Amidala was looking up at him, a wide smile on her lips. Anakin was looking down at her, the happiness shinning in his eyes. The picture was taken only moments after they had gotten married. The Jedi remembered that day as he walked over to the table that was standing next to his bed as he set it back down on it.

__

I SEE THE QUESTIONS IN YOUR EYES

I KNOW WHAT'S WEIGHING ON YOUR MIND

YOU CAN BE SURE I KNOW MY PART

***FLASHBACK***

Anakin pulled Amidala close to him, a look of joy on his face. She smiled up at him as she placed a small hand on his face, brushing the braid off of it. The Jedi smiled back down at her as he leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Ani, I don't want this day to end." Amidala whispered as she broke away from the kiss. Anakin smiled as he pulled her closer to him, putting his head on top of hers. 

__

CUZ I STAND BESIDE YOU THOUGH THE YEARS

YOU'LL ONLY CRY THOSE HAPPY TEARS

AND THOUGH I MAKE MISTAKES

I'LL NEVER BREAK YOUR HEART

"It doesn't have to." A voice called from behind him. Both turned to see Obi-Wan standing a few feet away, a camera like thing in his hands. Amidala laughed with joy as she looked up at her new husband. Anakin looked down at her, the joy soaring in him. There was a flash of light as the other Jedi snapped a quick picture of the two love birds. Anakin moved his eyes away from the queen to Obi-Wan.

"Is everyone waiting for us?" He asked his master, the smile still on his face.

__

I SWEAR

LIKE THE SHADOWS THAT'S BY YOUR SIDE

I'LL BE THERE

"Yep. You two lovebirds better get inside before Sabe starts a food fight or something worse!" Obi-Wan laughed, walking away from the two. Anakin was about to follow but Amidala stopped him. He looked down at his new wife, a look of confusion coming into his eyes.

"Let's make them wait for a little while longer." She whispered in his ear, a mischievous look on her face. Anakin blinked for a moment, then his smile grew wider as he understood.

"What is a few more minutes?" He shrugged, sweeping the queen off of her feet. Amidala laughed as she put her arms around her husbands neck, the two walking deeper into the garden.

__

FOR BETTER OR WORSE 

TILL DEATH TO US PART

I'LL LOVE YOU WITH EVERY BEAT

OF MY HEART

AND I SWEAR

***_END FLASHBACK_***

Anakin smiled slightly as he sat on the bed, looking down at his hands. He stared at his wedding ring, wondering how his wife was doing. He had not seen her in weeks, but his love for her was even more great. The Jedi missed her with every beat of his heart, even with all of the trips he had to take that took him away from her.

A knock at his door singled Anakin to come out of his daydream. He raised his eyes to the door as someone knocked on the door once again. The Jedi stood up before answering.

"Come in." He called, sighing just a little.

__

I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I CAN

I'LL BUILD YOUR DREAMS

WITH THESE TWO HANDS

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in as the door opened. He smiled at his Padawan, the door shutting behind him. Anakin looked at him, his eyes full of wonder.

"Well? Anything from Amidala?" The Jedi asked, trying to keep his face free from any emotions. His master didn't say anything as he walked towards his bed, his back to Anakin. The younger Jedi's eyes were full of impatience as he waited for the other to speak.

__

WE'LL HANG SOME MEMORIES 

ON THE WALLS

AND WHEN (AND WHEN)

JUST THE TWO ACROSS ON END

"Well, are you going to answer me or not? Did Amidala send any thing to me?" Anakin asked, his eyes flaring. Obi-Wan turned around, placing his arms behind him.

"Be patient, Anakin. I will tell you soon." He replied, a light smile on his face at the sight of the impatient Jedi. 

"But, I can't wait. You know how much I love Ami!" Anakin protested, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not that impatient!"

"Well, if you want to know so badly, then why don't you ask the queen your self?" Obi-Wan asked, tilting his head slightly.

__

YOU WON'T HAVE TO ASK 

IF I STILL CARE

CUZ AS THE TIMES EARNS THE PAGE

MY LOVE WON'T AGE AT ALL

"Master, what do you mean? Amidala is here?" Anakin asked, a look of disbelief crossing his young face. Obi-Wan's smile grew even bigger as he watched his Padawan even more.

"What do you think, Ani?" He wondered out loud as his Padawan uncross his arms. Anakin dashed out of the room, barely allowing the door to open. Obi-Wan shook his head, knowing that he would never figure out the boy.

__

AND I SWEAR (I SWEAR)

BY THE MOON AND STARS IN THE SKIES

I'LL BE THERE (I'LL BE THERE)

I SWEAR (AND I SWEAR)

LIKE THE SHADOWS THAT'S BY YOUR SIDE

I'LL BE THERE (I'LL BE THERE)

Anakin rushed through the Temple hallways, nearly pushing down many of the Jedi's and Padawan's that were in his way. There was a look of urgency in his face as he rounded a corner, nearly running over Mace Windu.

"What is your hurry, Anakin? Jedi's do not rush." He advised Anakin as the Padawan caught his breath.

"Ami.....is....here...." He choked out, blinking at the Jedi Master.

__

FOR BETTER OR WORSE

TILL DEATH DO US PART

I'LL LOVE YOU WITH EVERY BEAT

OF MY HEART

AND I SWEAR

"Ah, yes. Young love. Go ahead and find the Queen." Mace mused, allowing the young Padawan passed him. Anakin nodded a thanks as he ran past him, a look of joy on his face. The older Jedi shook his head as he continued down the hallways.

Anakin flew into the main Temple room, his eyes searching ever face that was there. He blinked, catching some of his breath. _Where is she? _He thought quickly as he breathed hard.

__

I SWEAR (I SWEAR)

BY THE MOON AND STAR'S IN THE SKIES

I'LL BE THERE (I'LL BE THERE)

I SWEAR

LIKE THE SHADOW THAT'S BY YOUR SIDE

I'LL BE THERE (I'LL BE THERE)

"Anakin!" A voice cried from behind him called out. A smile of joy came onto his lips as he turned around. His blue eyes locked onto Queen Amidala's brown eyes as he saw her beautiful face. He walked over to her and brought her close to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not really caring why. Anakin placed a hand on her face, a smile forming on the queen's lips.

"Hey, can't a queen see her husband once and while?" Amidala asked playfully as she brought her head closer to his. 

__

FOR BETTER OR WORSE (BETTER OR WORSE)

TILL DEATH DO US PART

I'LL LOVE YOU WITH

EVERY SINGLE BEAT OF MY HEART

I SWEAR

"Yes, she can. As long as she kiss him." Anakin replied back, feeling Amidala's hand press on his. The queen smiled, bringing her lips to his.

"I swear, Anakin Skywalker. You are the most craziest Jedi that I have met!" She cried out before their lips touched in a passionate kiss. She put her arms around Anakin's neck, kissing him even more as the other Jedi's watched in wonder.

__

I SWEAR

OH, I SWEAR.....

__


End file.
